This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. A combination of MRI and cryoplane microscopy and sections will be collected to generate multimodality atlases. We are going to be scanning fixed embryos and fixed whole mice. Work on this project ontributed to this presentation: G. Allan Johnson, Alexandra Badea, Louise Bertrand, Pablo D. Burstein, Gary P. Cofer, Boma Fubara, Jonathan Nissanov, Cytoarchitecture of the mouse brain as defined by magnetic resonance histology, 1st INCF Congress of Neuroinformatics: Databasing and Modeling the Brain, Stockholm, Sweden, September 7-9, 2008.